Talk:The Frequency
This is pretty clever, since computers often make low humming noises. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 16:37, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that was what I was going for, to many pastas are based on details which are too far fetched, I try and make most of my pastas down to earth, yet scary Henry.galley 20:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It's a good thing I wear ear muffs or I'd be dead right now. Excellent pasta! Sliding Ghost 06:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Gee, thanks! thats really nice of you! Any points for improvement? Henry.galley 16:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice story, but I would reccomend, if you would like, adding more details about the tests, because there wasn't really any scary atmosphere, and the fact my computer doesn't make such a noise ruined it for me, otherwise, good work Sorry, "Unoriginal" isn't part of my vocabulary. User: Suprememessage 19:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Even with my noise reducing headphones I could still hear the hum of the computer. I say congrats on the making of this pasta. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 20:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Improvements huh? I think I might have some up my sleaves (I don't wear a shirt with sleeves ;) ). Have you heard of the Philadelphia experiment? Well how about mentioning peculiar behavior regarding "the frequency" (government denials, scientists winding up dead or missing, strange notes, suspicious activity in some distant places (i.e. Alaska, Antartica), etc.)? Sliding Ghost 23:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, jst to clear this up, al of your constructive criticism has been helpful, and secondly, this pasta is not based on any facts, I merely made it because the cooling fan of most PC's make a low hum. And I felt making the tests gorier and longer would reduce credibility. Henry.galley 19:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It's a damn good thing I listen to music while on the computer!!! :P Mr.Zalgopasta 21:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Im on my ipad right now.  11:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) woah this is awesome. Anyway since it's night I read these in the night while watching a ytpmv on loop or right now avgn. Reminds me of the brown tone or whatever (I think it was from family guy?) where there was this low frequency sound that makes you feel sick/have dirrahea. They found that low frequencies make you have headaches. Oh shit, I just discovered computers and have been listening to the hum for exactly an hour! TIME TO GO INSANE! FRay 06:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Note: There is a frequency (inaudiable) that causes "fear," or the symptoms of it in anyone who hears it. The frequency is between 10.0 and 18.5 decibels. It's usually caused by wind going through certain pipes or chambers. Also, my laptop doesn't hum, other than that this is a great pasta.. Charcoaly 22:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Good sir, the sound coming from my laptop is the midtones of Ruffneck Bass by Skrillex! I love the way you did this pasta, though. Very tasty. And yeah you could've gone a little more in detail with the tests. LenRin135 22:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Why the Jeff the Killer screamer? I have no idea. Clever, but I had been on the site less than 20 minutes before reading this. So the effect was kind of nullified! I would suggest goinginto more details as everyoneelse has stated.Bleaux 19:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) For something that's supposed to be completely fictitious, it sounds more than a little similar to Dr. Vladimir Gavreau's infrasound experiments during the Cold War. Read about them. Fascinating stuff. -- Harmonious (talk) 04:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC)